Talk:Monitor HUD Glitch
Glitch? Can this really be called a glitch? Think about it; Maybe Bungie did this intentionally. There would be no reason for the old hud to be there otherwise.--Sierra-179"Send me out... with a chili dog!" 09:03, February 17, 2011 (UTC) This is most likely an oversight by Bungie, because if the old HUD was in the game code for no reason, they'd remove it - it would be a waste of space. Bottletopman 10:35, March 25, 2011 (UTC) That would be illogical. If the old HUD was never meant to be in Reach, then how did it get there in the first place? The old HUD is fully functional, I might add. Never meant to be there, yet it's present and fully functional... No, that just doesn't add up.--Sierra-179"Send me out... with a chili dog!" 11:20, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I dunno...this possibly could've been a placeholder for when Halo: Reach was shown to the public, or maybe it really was an oversight, take a look at Fallout 3 and New Vegas for example, they have cut content for developing purposes, but they still left it in the game, Bottletopman 09:52, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I don't play Fallout or New Vegas. But I still don't believe this is a glitch. Perhaps we can somehow contact Bungie themselves and ask them, eh?--Sierra-179"Send me out... with a chili dog!" 11:50, April 11, 2011 (UTC) After googling this, some people on the Bungie forums have seen this as a glitch, but nothing really big yet. https://www.bungie.net/Forums/posts.aspx?postID=58292823&postRepeater1-p=1#58293118 im a member of bunjie.net and their forums and i might add that it was 100% intentional for the old hud to be in the game due to confusion of player and monitor/forge mode/oracledale 09:39, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I think this is reasonable. Now we need confirming evidence.--Sierra-179"Send me out... with a chili dog!" 22:31, April 14, 2011 (UTC) The problem is dale, how do you know that it was put in intentionally to clear confusion between forge and player modes? Also, it isn't too hard to tell the difference between forge and player mode, even if they have the same HUD, forge has no first person hands or weapons. Bottletopman 04:41, April 15, 2011 (UTC) A valid point at best. Nevertheless, I still don't think this is a glitch.--Sierra-179"Send me out... with a chili dog!" 11:30, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I dunno really, the problem is we just don't have enough evidence yet, only time (or Bungie) will tell... Bottletopman 00:10, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Well, in the end, we don't know. So, should we just list this as an unknown phenomenon, an actual game function, or remain a glitch until further notice?--Sierra-179"Send me out... with a chili dog!" 22:58, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Hmm...I actually don't know lol. I thought it was a glitch because it was (in my opinion) still functional in the game, so yeah...I don't care if you or anyone else moves it from glitches to another category or something like that. Bottletopman 07:54, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... Yeah, until more info shows up, this should probably remain as it is. It would be pointless to move it if it turned out to really be a glitch. So, until new info comes about, I think it should stay. Too much trouble to go through at this time, anywho. (Glitch template would need updating and everything)--Sierra-179"Send me out... with a chili dog!" 11:49, April 25, 2011 (UTC) If you play with 2 people on XBOXLIVE then connection host has the Spartan III HUD. I play with my sister and she has a better connection and i get the Halo 3 monitor HUD. By the way does anyone else have a spot missing water where the northern most part of the island meets the coastline? Fuzz 22:06, May 31, 2011 (UTC)